


Infantil

by Ashura_Nako



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, jelous, pockys
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashura_Nako/pseuds/Ashura_Nako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque Oikawa no está celoso. ¿Qué tontería es esa? Él no está celoso, solo está molesto de que le roben lo que es suyo. Al menos lo que él considera que es suyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infantil

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu y sus personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate.

Tener que hacer un trabajo para el instituto en un sábado de otoño era algo que a nadie podía gustarle. No en esa estación en la que las hojas comienzan a teñirse de tonos rojizos y caer de los arboles. Una estación con una temperatura intermedia que te permite pasear sin sentirte en pleno Sahara ni tampoco apresado e inundado en chaquetas y bufandas. Una época ideal para hacer algo, lo que sea fuera de casa. Pero definitivamente una estación que aprovechar y no ver desde la ventana.

Eso pensaba Oikawa la quinta vez que dejó escapar un suspiro que, como siempre, venía seguido de un ceño fruncido de su amigo. Aunque no era para menos pues Tooru llevaba toda la tarde quejándose del trabajo que tenían que hacer para sociales mientras se entretenía con tonterías, pedía mil y una bebidas o aperitivos y jugaba poniéndose el lápiz en la parte superior del labio.

—Si no fueras tan estúpido te darías cuenta que entreteniéndote solo haces que tardemos más.

Eso fue lo único que Iwaizumi pronunció antes de proseguir con el trabajo ignorando las nuevas quejas de Oikawa que solo quería «Salir a dar una vuelta» o lo que sea.

—No sabía que fueras tan aplicado Iwa-chan —comentó Oikawa con esa voz tan insoportable que ponía a veces y que sabía, su amigo odiaba. Además de alargando la «a» del «tan».

—A diferencia de ti uso el cerebro y entiendo que cuanto antes termine antes podré librarme y emplear el tiempo en lo que quiera —Esta vez Hajime le había puesto el ordenador portátil delante a Oikawa para que empezara a buscar la información necesaria y dejara de quejarse—. Y no dudes que le diré al profesor que apenas has hecho nada en el trabajo.

—¡Qué cruel! Si haces eso me regañaran.

—Esa es la idea.

Después de quejarse alguna vez más Oikawa empezó a teclear en el portátil de Iwaizumi saltando de una página a otra y abriendo varias pestañas a la vez usando un ratón inalámbrico. Pasados unos minutos Hajime levantó la vista mirando como su amigo leía con atención las letras que el ordenador le mostraban y le tranquilizó ver que al fin se lo tomaba en serio.

—Ni se te ocurra buscar en Wikipedia, Kusokawa.

—¿Por quién me tomas? Ya sé que no tengo que buscar ahí, no te hagas el empollón que saco mejores notas que tú —La voz de Oikawa detonaba superioridad y ante la mirada inquisidora de su amigo prosiguió para molestarlo aun más—. Vamos no me mires así es la verdad… ¡Oh! Iwa-chan, ¿si miro en tu historial encontraré algo interesante? ¿Paginas porno y cosas así?

Hajime esta vez cogió lo que tenía más a mano, un diccionario japonés-ingles, y se lo tiró a su amigo sin apuntar realmente y solo le dio en el hombro aunque fue lo suficiente para que Oikawa montara un drama.

—¡Deja de entretenerte y haz el puto trabajo!

En esos momentos se arrepentía como nunca de haber aceptado a Tooru como compañero de trabajo. Tendría que haberse ido con cualquiera menos con él, claro que pensándolo bien ¿Quién mejor que él para controlar a Oikawa? Aunque ese tipo de actitud infantil y molesta solo la tenía con él realmente, así que con nadie más se hubiera comportado así.

—Iwa-chan si sigues con esa actitud y siendo tan borde nunca te echaras novia.

Sí, definitivamente Oikawa era peor que un dolor de muelas si se lo proponía y el problema era ese, que se lo proponía. Porque bien sabía Hajime que el setter de Aobajōsai adoraba enfadarlo y molestarlo pero aun sabiéndolo no podía evitar caer en sus provocaciones.

—Para tu información tengo novia. No como tú que solo tienes fans descerebradas que solo te hacen caso porque eres guapo.

Esta vez Oikawa se quedó un momento sin contestar pero luego volvió a poner una de sus ensayadas sonrisas y a usar la desagradable voz.

—Um no sabía que seguías con la niña bonita-chan. Y no me digas lo de que soy guapo tan a la ligera que me da vergüenza —dijo el más alto mientras fingía taparse la cara por un sonrojo inexistente.

Pero esta vez Iwaizumi decidió que por su salud mental lo mejor sería pasar de él. Aunque no pudo evitar ver como el ambiente había cambiado y como Oikawa no comentó nada más en un tiempo.

Un rato después cuando la madre de Iwaizumi les llevó la merienda, casi innecesaria pues Tooru para no trabajar ya le había pedido todo tipo de snacks y  golosinas a su amigo, y ambos pararon un rato de hacer el trabajo, el cual ya iba por buen ritmo.

—Kindaichi está mejorando mucho, ¿no crees?

Oikawa miró a su compañero al escucharlo y luego meditó sus palabras. Realmente no había mucho que meditar pero él tenía la cabeza en otra parte y le costó ponerse en situación y entender de qué quería hablar su amigo.

—Sí, es un kōhai adorable que encima mejora rápido, Kunimi podría tener un poco de sus ganas.

El otro chico asintió y así estuvieron un rato hablando hasta que el móvil de Iwaizumi sonó y este contestó sin salir del cuarto ni nada pese a que había visto quien efectuaba la llamada. Oikawa por otro lado no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al escuchar el nombre de la persona que llamaba. Rika-chan, la novia de su amigo. No tenía bastante con robar la atención de Iwaizumi ciertos días tras el entrenamiento o en los intercambios como para también tener que interrumpir mientras hacían el trabajo. Sí, Oikawa si sabía que seguía con ella aunque era algo que trataba de ignorar por eso cuando falsamente cuestionó si seguían juntos por un momento llego a dudar si de verdad lo estaban o por obra y gracia del señor ya habían roto. Porque él estaba seguro de que romperían, o al menos eso esperaba. La chica era simpática y guapa, de hecho había sido una de sus admiradoras sin embargo cuando Iwaizumi las echó del gimnasio por perturbar el entrenamiento, había quedado prendada del As de Seijou al verlo con esa actitud tan cool y segura. Vomitivo, si le preguntaban a Oikawa que lo veía tan insulso y superficial todo que no quería ni pensarlo.

Aunque quizás lo veía así por la rabia que le daba que hubiera pasado. No es que estuviera molesto con Iwaizumi, ¿por robarle una admiradora? si le sobraban a puñados; pero molesto con la chica sí. Porque era una extraña que de repente se metía en la vida de su amigo y lo acaparaba, motivos de sobra para odiarla aunque le pusiera la sonrisa más encantadora y falsa del mundo las veces que tenía que interactuar con ella. Pocas a decir verdad pues lo evitaba y de paso intentaba llevarse a su amigo con él consiguiéndolo en algunas ocasiones. Un pequeño triunfo personal a su parecer.

Había estado tan absorto pensando en lo desagradable que le parecía la novia de su amigo, que no se dio cuenta de que su cañita ya no aspiraba más líquido y que se había acabado el zumo de naranja. Dejó el vaso en la mesa y por un momento se propuso seguir con el trabajo, pero al llevar la vista hacia su amigo no pudo evitar sentir que el zumo se volvía acido puro en su estomago y le quemaba por dentro. Porque ver a Iwaizumi riendo mientras hablaba por teléfono con esa chica era algo que lo enfermaba. Él era el único que tenía una relación estrecha con Iwaizumi, él era el único que lo hacia reír tanto con cualquier chorrada, él era el único que podía llamarle «Iwa-chan». Oh sí, porque aun recordaba con un asco sobrehumano cuando esa chica se había atrevido a llamar a _su_ Iwa-chan con ese apodo delante de él. Ciertamente a Hajime no le hizo gracia y le pidió que no lo llamara así, que era solo un estúpido nombre que «el idiota de Kusokawa» usaba para él, pero a Tooru aquello le cayó como un jarro de agua fría. La chica estaba cruzando una línea muy peligrosa. Podía permitir que Hajime pasara un tiempo con ella, que jugaran a ser una bonita pareja, que lo alabara y apoyara pero no permitirá que se lo robara. Y robar la forma en la que se dirigía a él era lo primero.

Efectivamente, tenía… ¿Celos? ¿Envidia? No, pensar esas palabras solo le hacían sentirse peor. Él no tenía nada que envidiar a una chica estúpida que poco o nada sabía de Hajime siendo él su mejor amigo, apoyo y compañero durante años. Le tenía asco. Simplemente asco porque pretendía robarle a su Iwa-chan.

Probablemente Tooru era consciente de que si le tenía eso que los demás llaman «celos» pero pensarlo era darle una importancia que él no quería darle. Iwaizumi se aburriría de esa chica, la dejaría y todo sería un mero recuerdo pasado el tiempo. Pero empezaba a perder la paciencia.

Mirando como su amigo había dejado olvidada la merienda y comentaba acerca de lo que se alegraba de que hubiera «comprado el bolso que quería», Oikawa cogió el zumo de su amigo y empezó a bebérselo, lo que no paso desapercibido para el As que lo miró enarcando una ceja.

Tooru empezaba a pensar que la chica lo hacía a propósito.

«Tenemos que hacer un trabajo ¿no podía llamar en otro momento? Que insoportable.» Pensó sin darse cuenta que realmente era él a quien todo lo relativo a esa chica le parecía mal.

Cogió el paquete de _snaks_ mas cercano, unas patatas fritas o sabe dios que cosa con forma de cono y empezó a meterse un cono en cada orificio de la nariz; luego interceptó el campo visual de su amigo y acompañó la patética escena con una mueca horrenda que por poco hizo que se le salieran los dichosos conos.

Como él ya esperaba Hajime soltó una risotada mal contenida pues no quería reírse, más sabiendo que Oikawa probablemente hacía eso por molestar. Porque estaría aburrido de esperar sin nada que hacer mientras él hablaba o incluso celoso. Sí, porque Iwaizumi sabía que Oikawa sentía celos cuando pasaba tiempo con su novia pero ignoraba la naturaleza de estos. A su juicio era solo un infantilismo más de Oikawa, un niño que se enfurruña porque alguien roba la atención de su mejor amigo.

Y si bien esa parecía ser la razón y de hecho era la razón que el mismo Oikawa se exponía mentalmente; no era del todo cierta. Una parte era verdad pero también era cierto que esos celos eran celos en todo su esplendor. Claro que eso Hajime ni se lo imaginaba y Tooru… Tooru prefería no pensar en eso.

Las veces que lo había pensado se había enfadado aun más.

«Solo la odio porque me lo roba como amigo, nada más. Yo soy mil veces mejor que ella y estoy mil veces más bueno, Iwa-chan me preferiría a mi pero esa tonta lo tiene engañado.»

Eso se había repetido incontables veces aunque el engañado era él mismo. La posibilidad de perder a Hajime y ver el tiempo que pasaba con él reducido le habían evidenciado algo que él ya sospechaba pero intentaba ignorar. Le gustaba su amigo, y le gustaba mucho más que como un simple amigo.

Pero si el mismo Oikawa había tardado en comprender eso era imposible que Iwaizumi lo supiera, por eso a ojos del más bajo su amigo solo se comportaba como un niño al que le quitan a su mejor amigo. Algo que aunque le molestaba no podía odiar pues él también le tenía aprecio y quizás si la situación fuera inversa él también se sentiría así. Claro que él no haría estupideces como las que hacia Oikawa.

La risa de Hajime supuso una pequeña victoria interna en Tooru que sonrió orgulloso y empezó a pensar como seguir distrayendo a Iwaizumi, claro que al otro lado de la línea la risa no había sido bien recibida.

Porque para la novia de Hajime que su novio se riera de que su anteriormente mejor amiga la había llamado «zorra traidora», evidentemente no era algo gracioso y como era obvio empezó a recriminarle.

—¡No me he reído de eso! No… no claro que no me hace gracia, ¿Cómo me va ha hacer gracia que te diga eso? Pero escúchame, que no es eso…

Esta vez fue Oikawa el que no pudo reprimir la carcajada que fue inevitablemente atravesada por la mirada enfurecida de Hajime.

«Con lo dulce que parece y ahora es capaz de malpensar de Iwa-chan y pensar que se ríe de ella» pensó Tooru mientras aun se reía y miraba qué más podía hacer para sabotear la conversación. Ciertamente no sabía porque se lo había tomado tan mal la chica, solo tiempo después se enteraría y agradecería infinitamente a la examiga que la llamó «zorra traidora» además de que el también coincidía con esa definición. Era una zorra que le robaba a Hajime y era una traidora que había cambiado su fanatismo por él por otro hombre a la primera de cambio.

Los _pockys_ se iluminaron a ojos de Oikawa como si de un ángel caído del cielo se trataran, y su mirada se enfrió dejando ver esa parte oscura y peligrosa que sus fans no conocían. Antes de que Iwaizumi terminara de arreglar el malentendido Oikawa se había sentado a horcajadas encima de él y le había metido un _pocky_ en la boca.

—¡Vamos a jugar, Iwa-chan!

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir, Iwaizumi se quitó el _pocky_ de la boca y lo metió en la de Oikawa con una clara intención de ahogarlo o al menos hacerlo atragantarse. Un crío, era un crío. Pero un crío oscuro y con malas ideas, eso pensaba y confirmó cuando ni corto ni perezoso Oikawa exclamó lo suficientemente alto para que Rika-chan escuchara:

—Ohh Iwa-chan, ¿ya no quieres jugar conmigo?

Y la voz con la que Tooru dijo eso era de todo menos inocente. Por supuesto los reclamos de la chica no se hicieron esperar.

«Siempre hablas de él» «¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo?» «Préstame atención cuando te hablo» esos y mas reclamos le llegaron a Hajime por el móvil mientras Oikawa se ahogaba de la risa en la alfombra.

—Vaya quien diría que es tan desconfiada y celosa—dijo Tooru que obviamente había escuchado los gritos de la chica y se sentía completamente realizado de que estuviera malpensando y celosa.

—¡Mira quién habla! —gritó Hajime a su amigo con la mala suerte que justo lo dijo cuando su novia decía «Es que tu amigo me odia porque paso tiempo contigo, es tan infantil», y claro se dio por aludida creyendo que se lo decía a ella lo que desembocó en una nueva discusión.

Oikawa se sentía feliz, no tanto como si lograra vencer a Ushiwaka-chan pero si tanto como cuando vencía a Tobio-chan. Lo cual era un buen estado anímico, mientras que Iwaizumi parecía estar a punto de estallar como un volcán, al principio había intentado lidiar de buenas maneras con su novia pero ahora que ésta no paraba de gritarle y recriminarle cosas él tampoco se podía quedar callado. Claro que Tooru tampoco quería que la cosa fuera a más, Iwaizumi se enfadaría bastante en serio con él y además tenían que acabar el trabajo. Él era un buen estudiante y se preocupaba mucho por el trabajo. Por supuesto.

Así pues ni corto ni perezoso Tooru decidió acabar con aquella conversación, ¿y cómo se corta una conversación? Pues obviamente haciendo que uno de los interlocutores no pueda hablar. ¿Un beso? No, eso sería muy cliché y cabe decir que su seguridad física estaría en grave peligro. Además los años al lado de Hajime le hacían saber cada secreto de ese chico por mas oculto que estuviera al mundo, lo cual le daba una gran ventaja. Oikawa iba a hacer que esa conversación-discusión acabara de una vez por todas y las cosquillas eran el medio elegido para hacerlo.

Ni que decir que Iwaizumi, el cual tenía los ojos cerrados con pesadez escuchando los gritos de la chica a la cual quería mandar muy lejos de una forma nada cortes pero que debido a sus modales no lo hacía, cayó presa de su amigo el cual lo atacó de la forma más ruin del mundo. Haciéndole cosquillas.

La escena que empezó a desarrollarse podía considerarse caótica: Oikawa encima de Iwaizumi haciéndole cosquillas en la zona de las costillas, lugar que solo Oikawa sabía era débil ante las cosquillas, y Hajime intentando quitarse de encima a su amigo entre risas nada placenteras y pataleos.

El móvil cayó al suelo mientras Iwaizumi no paraba de gritarle a Oikawa que parara lo que ponía aun más nerviosa a la chica, que ya no sabía que pensar.

Entre todo ese caos, en un pequeño momento de pausa donde Tooru paró y miró a Hajime ambos parecieron leerse la mente pues antes de que el más alto sonriera de esa forma frívola y sádica que demostraba en los partidos, Hajime ya sabía lo que iba a hacer. Un instante después Oikawa habló con toda la maldad del mundo —según Iwa-chan— concentrada en su ser.

—Umm parece que ahora si quieres jugar, Iwa-chan. Perdona Rika-chan, estamos ocupados.

Tras decir eso cogió el móvil de su amigo y cortó la llamada. El rostro de Iwaizumi todavía respirando entrecortadamente por las cosquillas y las peleas, era un cumulo de emociones difícil de descifrar. Por un lado parecía aliviado —seguramente por el cese de las cosquillas— y por otro lado parecía estar a punto de darle la paliza de su vida a Oikawa. Éste solo se encogió de hombros quitándose de encima de su amigo, pues ambos estaban aun en el suelo con Iwaizumi debajo y Oikawa sentado en sus caderas.

—¡Serás imbécil!

El setter ya se había preparado para algo así, así que se cubrió la cabeza antes de que Iwaizumi le tirara esta vez el estuche y luego el paquete de conos que se vació entero en la alfombra del cuarto de Hajime.

—¡Iwa-chan! Decías que teníamos que acabar el trabajo cuanto antes ¿no? Pues es lo que hay que hacer y si te entretienes hablando por teléfono no nos va a dar tiempo.

Y esa hubiera sido una gran explicación si antes de darla le hubiera pedido respetuosamente que acabara la llamada y se pusieran a trabajar. No montando un escándalo, haciéndole reír a propósito, atacándole con cosquillas y haciéndole creer a su novia una escena y situación que no era cierta.

—Agradece que te necesito vivo para el trabajo si no ya estaría enterrando tu cadáver —la voz de Iwaizumi estaba algo más calmada pero no dejaba de sonar molesta—. Y le pedirás perdón.

—Sí, sí, le daré un autógrafo…Ah no que ella ha preferido tu cara enfurruñada antes que mi precioso rostro.

Esta vez fue el ratón inalámbrico lo que colisionó con la cabeza de Oikawa. Después de comprobar que estuviera bien —el ratón, que no Oikawa— Hajime volvió al trabajo sin decir una palabra y Oikawa hizo lo propio. Finalmente acabaron el trabajo a tiempo aunque la madre de Iwaizumi insistió en que Tooru cenara en casa. Después de cenar y terminar de darle un repaso al trabajo ambos chicos fueron a la puerta y salieron de la casa, Iwaizumi no iba a acompañarlo pero su madre insistió que al menos fuera con él hasta la entrada de la casa.

—Al final hemos perdido toda la tarde con el dichoso trabajo, con la de cosas que podríamos haber hecho…

Hajime no pasó por alto el tono con el que lo dijo y enarcó una ceja.

—Deja ese tono, sabes que me irrita.

—No, sabía que te irritaba mi tono infantil, no mi tono seductor, que quejica Iwa-chan no te gusta nada —dijo Oikawa haciendo un puchero obviamente falso con nulas pretensiones de enternecer a su amigo.

—No me gusta que seas estúpido y como lo eres el noventa por ciento del tiempo parece que no me guste nada. Te has pasado, a saber que ha pensado.

—Si tanto te quiere no debería desconfiar de ti en primer lugar —La voz de Oikawa sonaba esta vez seria, pero luego relajó el tono—. Aunque compitiendo con alguien tan irresistible como yo, veo normal que se sienta insegura.

—No te eches tantas flores y vete que ya es tarde.

Oikawa sonrió y se despidió de su amigo pensando si realmente tendría que disculparse con la chica que tanto le irritaba porque realmente no tenía muchas ganas.

Al día siguiente en el instituto cuando los rumores de que Iwaizumi y Rika habían roto, llegaron a oídos de Tooru el chico no sabía cómo sentirse. Por una parte se sentía feliz de quitarse a ese estorbo del camino, pero por otra se sentía mal ya que no sabía si Iwaizumi estaría enfadado o incluso —y esto le hizo sentir un nudo en el estomago— triste.

No le preguntó en las clases ni tampoco en el entrenamiento, no hasta el final de éste. Cuando estaban recogiendo las pelotas, la red y demás utensilios, se acercó y sopesó el mejor modo de empezar.

—¡Iwa-chan! —No había mejor modo que empezar a llamarlo como siempre hacía sin detonar ninguna intención en la voz—. ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy? ¿Has quedado?

Hajime miró a su amigo con suspicacia pues si Oikawa quería quedar un rato con el no preguntaba, simplemente afirmaba con un «Vamos a…»

—Veo que estas feliz de que ahora este libre al cien por cien ¿no?

Del mismo modo que Iwaizumi veía fácilmente a través de Oikawa, al menos normalmente, Oikawa también tenía esa capacidad.

—Supongo que entonces ya no le debo de pedir perdón, o justo lo contrario. ¿Es por lo de ayer? Puedo desmentirlo si quieres.

«Si tú quieres, porque yo no quiero» pensó sin poderlo evitar.

—No te metas más porque solo lo empeoraras todo. Déjalo estar.

Porque por mucho que Oikawa viera no era adivino y no podía ver que realmente las cosas no eran como él pensaba. Si bien la chica estaba enfadada por lo de ayer, Iwaizumi era el que la había dejado. No le interesaba tanto esa chica, era guapa y le atraía pero no estaba enamorado por lo que tampoco le suponía un gran drama. Llevaba tiempo sopesando la idea, sinceramente estaba cansado de ella y de sus constantes quejas a todo, en especial a Oikawa. Porque era cierto que él hablaba mucho de Oikawa, pero era su mejor amigo así que era normal, al menos eso pensaba él pero a ella eso le molestaba de sobremanera. Lo ocurrido el día anterior fue solo la gota que colmó el vaso e Iwaizumi se dio cuenta de que realmente no le molestaba lo ocurrido pese a que seguía opinando que lo que Oikawa hizo, o más bien como lo hizo, no fue lo más adecuado. Pero tras ese comportamiento tan infantil y en la alegría que mostraba en ese mismo instante al saberlo soltero, vio algo que quizás no esperaba y que para su sorpresa no le molestaba tanto como creía.

 —Entonces… ¿ahora si quieres jugar conmigo, Iwa-chan?

El _tono_. Ese dichoso tono. ¿Desde cuándo ese imbécil hablaba con ese tono seductor? Probablemente desde que había decidido meterse entre él y su novia. Pero Hajime no era principiante en lo que tratar con Oikawa Tooru se refiere y sabía exactamente como dirigirse a él.

El As de Seijou tras lanzar un rápido vistazo y ver que los demás estaban bastante apartados, avanzó hasta el setter acorralándolo contra la pared y poniendo cada una de sus manos apoyadas en la pared a ambos lados de Oikawa.

—¿Y tú? ¿Estás seguro de que quieres jugar?

Tooru tragó saliva con pesadez, incapaz de hablar coherentemente mientras que sus mejillas se ponían completamente rojas haciendo sonreír a Iwaizumi con superioridad. Pero un momento después Hajime se alejó y gritó al resto del equipo mientras Oikawa se daba la vuelta para que no le vieran así:

—¡Ey! Oikawa dice que nos invita a ramen porque dice que esta época es muy buena para salir al aire libre, o algo así.

Los chicos festejaron que su capitán les fuera a invitar y empezaron a hablar de qué tipo de ramen pedirían, mientras el aludido asumía lo ocurrido sin darle demasiada importancia a la invitación que se le había adjudicado.

Hajime sonrió victorioso mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba. Porque Tooru era como un niño, así como un niño que presume y va de valiente, y después resulta ser el más tímido o cobarde en ciertas situaciones. Sí, Oikawa era ese tipo de niño. Podía ir de seductor o de seguro de sí mismo pero Iwaizumi sabía que a la hora de la verdad era mucho más tímido y cortado de lo que parecía. Era lo que tenía el conocerse tanto. De hecho si se paraba a pensar Oikawa con él era totalmente un niño, ya que ahora veía como el modo en que Oikawa lo molestaba bien podría parecer el modo en que un niño molesta a la niña que le gusta para obtener su atención.

Iwaizumi encogió la nariz. No, Oikawa era la niña enamorada que molesta para hacerse notar, él en todo caso era el niño que responde con violencia y quejas a esas molestias.

Porque como ya dicen «los que se pelean se desean».

Hajime negó con la cabeza. Al final ambos eran unos críos demasiado infantiles e idiotas como para hacer las cosas de forma adulta.

 


End file.
